1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a footwear element comprising an outer sole assembly and a flexible upper, as well as spikes projecting in the area of an outer surface of the outer sole assembly. The footwear element is used to house an article of footwear, such as a sports boot or shoe. The invention also relates to an assembly comprising the shoe/boot and the footwear element.
The footwear element and the shoe/boot can be used in fields such as walking or running on flat or mountainous terrain, hiking, or climbing.
2. Background Information
The shoe itself is known. It includes an outer sole assembly and a flexible upper, thereby enabling a user to walk, run, or practice a sport under normal conditions, whether on dry terrain, or on moist, wet, or even snowy or muddy terrain. It becomes difficult, even dangerous, to walk, run, or practice a sport when the terrain is degraded or is naturally difficult. This is particularly the case when the ground is slippery due, for example, to mud, snow, ice, or the like. To deal with situations such as those mentioned above, it is known to cover the shoe with a footwear element, which is precisely adapted to make it easier to walk, run, or practice a sport on difficult terrain.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,901, for example, a footwear element comprises an outer sole assembly and a flexible upper, as well as spikes projecting in the area of an outer surface of the outer sole assembly. The flexible upper of the footwear element includes a lower portion adapted to cover the shoe. It is observed, according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,901, that the flexible upper of the footwear element has an insertion opening enabling it to be positioned on the shoe. The footwear element, via the spikes attached thereto, enables the user to walk or play golf on degraded or naturally difficult terrain. However, the use of a footwear element according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,901 is not always completely satisfactory, and is limited to walking.
Indeed, although the spikes make it easier to walk, run, or play sports with regard to the grip on the ground, accuracy of the supports, or the transmission of sensory information, the wearer is still hampered under extreme conditions. This is the case on very wet terrain, whereby water infiltrates the footwear element and the shoe. This is also the case in snow or on icy terrain, whereby snow or ice crystals penetrate into the footwear element and the shoe, or snow or ice cover the ankle or the lower leg. In fact, the user is not protected against the intrusion of foreign material, or against thermal attacks, especially against cold weather, in the area of the ankle and of the lower leg.